Episode 13
King is the thirteenth and last episode of the K anime. It aired on December 27, 2012. With the students of Ashinaka High School evacuated, Clansmen slowly gather around and retreat from their battles. Yashiro Isana faces the Colorless King alone before then heading out to the battlefield of the two Kings, Mikoto Suoh and Reisi Munakata. However, it could be that he will create more trouble than the Kagutsu Crater incident, just from interfering. __TOC__ Summary Mikoto and Munakata continue their battle near a shrine within the forests. Despite Mikoto enduring worse injuries than Munakata, he asks the latter why he is holding back, even concluding that he is simply not taking their battle seriously. After exchanging a few words, Munakata states that he cannot be serious with him, and that as the leader of Scepter 4, let alone a King, he only aims to help his opponent. Irritated, Mikoto continues forth with their battle. On the snowing campus of the school, Kuroh continues his own fight against Yata and Fushimi, easily knocking down both. While lying on the ground, Yata suddenly experiences a burst of pain, which Fushimi investigates to discover that his insignia is emitting a red glow. Fushimi realizes that Mikoto is about to lose control of his power, infuriating Yata enough that he asks whether Fushimi truly does not care for his former King. Kuroh interrupts their conversation by saying that he has already stopped fighting. Kamamoto then arrives to pick up Yata and Fushimi so he can get them off the island to be with everyone else. As they leave, Yashiro floats down beside Kuroh. Both give a quick report of the success of their missions. Yashiro repeats their main objective which is to rescue Kukuri and that for it to succeed, he will need Kuroh's help. In response, Kuroh scolds Yashiro for his optimism even after regaining his memories. However, to Yashiro's shock, he then kneels down and asks his former master, Ichigen Miwa, whether he can serve a new King. He then sets down his sword and proclaims that he will serve the Silver King and become one of his Clansmen from that point onward. Yashiro politely ignores Kuroh's words and tells him to go, granting the latter Silver Aura. for the second time.]] Meanwhile, the Colorless King watches Mikoto's and Munakata's battle from afar, whilst in Kukuri's body. He dances around with glee at the prospect of his succeeding plan as the personalities of those he absorbed begin to take over. Yashiro and Kuroh approach him soon afterwards. The Colorless King attempts to flee from them both but Kuroh manages to stop him. He then proceeds to draw out Kotowari and prepare to slay him for being evil, adding that he will not allow someone such as him to succeed Ichigen Miwa. Before he can perform the act, Kukuri's body is suddenly freed from the Colorless King's control, though Yashiro becomes the evil being's newest host. However, Yashiro manages to trap the Colorless King within his body, albeit temporarily, while still retaining some control over himself. He has Kuroh leave with Kukuri while he goes on to face Mikoto and Munakata alone. At the train station outside the school, Mishina and Sumika inform the student council about Kukuri being missing, though they assume that she is safe and with "that guy" again. Kamamoto and Yata return to their Clan underneath the bridge to the island. Yata angrily asks as to why they are simply abandoning their King, but is smacked on the head by Kusanagi for his rashness, even being told to man up when those such as Anna are reacting calmly to the situation. Anna, however, suddenly gets up and goes to look back at the island. Fushimi, who has returned to his own Clan, speaks about the issue with the four Kings with Seri. On the island, Yashiro unexpectedly interferes with Mikoto's and Munakata's battle. Weakened due to the Colorless King, he tells Mikoto to kill him, since he hosts the soul of Tatara Totsuka's murderer within him. Mikoto thanks Yashiro and proceeds to pierce through his chest with his arm. This results in a massive explosion on the island that engulfs most of its forested areas. Kuroh stops to look back at the school while still carrying Kukuri in his arms. Kukuri awakens, though she wonders what has occurred. She reveals that she can remember Kuroh and Neko to a certain extent. However, when she unsuccessfully tries to recall Yashiro, she wonders why and begins to cry. Kuroh simply tells her to rest for the time being and walks away with her. As they leave the bridge, Kukuri looks back at the island and sees Yashiro's Sword of Damocles dissipating, causing her to cry even more. As the explosions finally subsides, Mikoto takes a deep breath, while Munakata stands near him. The two converse briefly for a few minutes. Then, the orb on Mikoto's Sword of Damocles fails to emit a glow, causing it to abruptly fall down to Mikoto below. Before it can hit the King, Munakata uses his saber to pierce through Mikoto's chest, ultimately stopping the massive figure from fully collapsing. The Sword of Damocles then begins dissipating into Red Aura within the sky. Mikoto wearily says a few words before he finally dies. Munakata later walks away from the island and back to the bridge, where he reunites with his Clan. Anna senses Mikoto's death from the other side of the bridge, causing her to burst into tears while she cries out his name. She and the other Clansmen of HOMRA share a long moment of silence for their fallen King. The silence is broken when Kamamoto begins to cry out the motto of HOMRA, which his other Clansmen take part in. As they continue to shout out, suddenly, their Auras begin to shroud over their bodies before finally escaping into the sky above. Fushimi watches them from the bridge, while the others of Scepter 4 prepare to leave, when suddenly his burned insignia dissipates into red particles floating to the sky. Anna goes to look out at the Red Aura escaping into the sky and remarks over how pretty it is. Kuroh and Neko return to the site of the explosion that evening where they discover Yashiro's umbrella stuck in the ground. Neko claims she will return it to Yashiro despite Kuroh's attempts to state that he is already dead. However, when he remembers Yashiro proclaiming himself to be the Immortal King, he admits that Yashiro is their King. Sometime after, a dog and a cat run away from Ashinaka High School and out from the bridge leading back to Tokyo Metropolis. The black and white dog runs with the Kotowari tied to its side while the pink cat has Yashiro's parasol on its back. As the Red Clansmen continue to cry out their motto, Kusanagi asks his former King silently if they could hear them, and that he was the best King they could have ever asked for. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Clash of the Clans **Mikoto Suoh vs. Reisi Munakata **Kuroh Yatogami vs. Misaki Yata vs. Saruhiko Fushimi *Emergency Evacuation *The Fallen Kings Navigation Category:Episodes